


Dan?

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk short drabble they're really tired after the radio show or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan?

Dan and Phil were both beat, the radio show had finished hours ago but everything had taken longer than they expected and even though they weren’t meeting fans there still were some outside and it took far too long to get them to leave so Dan and Phil didn’t get through the door until after midnight. They were both too tired to even think about eating even though Dan had mentioned how starving he was once they were off air. They were just sat on the couch–Dan more on Phil than the actual couch–both wanting to sleep but too afraid to, Dan still had his video to finish editing and upload and Phil still had dinner to make.

“Do you want to just get take away?” Phil said, turning to face Dan.

“I really do, but we said we were going to stop doing that after the radio show, remember?”

“Yeah, I know, we can start that next week. But I’m really hungry and I don’t want to make anything so just this once?”

“Fine, can we get pizza?”

“Yeah, Dan?”

“What?”

“Don’t you have a video to finish?”

“Yeah,” Dan said, clearly making no move to get up and go finish said video.

“You ever going to get off the couch to go finish it?”

“Maybe one day, right now I’d just like to sleep.”

“Dan?”  
“What?”  
“I can’t order the pizza until you get off of me.”

“Oh, that’s kind of an issue.”

“Yeah, you gonna get up?”

“No, you’re really comfy.” Dan sighed.

“Well then I guess we’re not going to have any pizza.”

“Okay.”

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking a nap.”

“Oh okay. Dan, one last thing.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
